A SONG OF TEARS AND STORMS
by PlatinumCat
Summary: Strange events are happening in Wintrefell. Darkness shadows fall across Westeros as niht creeps acrsoss the land. One girl with special powers who was left with teh Starks as a baby will prove to be the key to the path beyond the blodshed and terror. Will she overcome the horrible threats she faces? Will the secrets of he true destiny be revelaed or will her (and the world) langu
1. Chapter 1: Rueby

A Song of Teers & Storms

AN hi erryone im starting a new Game of THrones fanfic (just in time for 'thrones season lol) this will be my most intricat and emotional story yet so without further adoo:

A SONG OF TEARD AND STROMS by Goldiedfoggy

Chapter 1: Ruby

Hey. im Ruby Florette Canis Snow. im an 15 year old orphan teen and i live in winterfell with the Starks, my adopting famly. My eyes are one is a deep forest green and the other is an other-worldly lavendar and everyone tells me they can get lost in them but i never belive them.. I Have long red curly hair that glits like fire and cascads over my shoulders like a cap of fierce flame. My skin is smooth like stone and cold to the toch. I am very slim and slender but with big firm br . Everyone says im relay nice and proper, but i have a lot of selfesteam issues. Im a capricorn which ik isnt the most glamorous sign but it;s me and it who i am.

Today i was wearing a long silk dress thats grey (the stark colour) and coverd with fine delicate laces and bis of colourful coth. I have saphhire earings in both ear and a diamond-and-emmerald necklace round my neck. I smell like the pine and the snell of rain. On my dress there are gold patterns and i have a equisite fur cape that nearly brushes the floor as i descended from the tower to the hall for breakfast with the Staks of Winterfell. I made the outfit myself but i dont feel its any good. Today i was earing purple eyeliner and subtle lipstick and some touch of blocsh on my cheeks. I never feel like i fit in with the rest and thats because i have a speacial secret.

Under my dress sleeves i have a bracelet on my left hand. Its a gold chain with a small locket that holds an incription in a strange language that noone can read. Its the only thing i have eft of my parents.

My mom and dad were killed in a mysteruous incident a week after i was born. They were frinds with the STarks and Eddard Stark took me in as a baby and raised me, but he wont tell me anything about my TRUE family. Even worse, his wife Caitlin never excepted me as a daughter, and she makes my life HELL.

I shyly across the damp, dark hallway and (accidently) bumped into Sanas Stark, my (sorta but not really) sister. "Hey, wotch where ur goin, FREEK!" she said and hurried off to kniting lessons/. She always hated me cuz i dont fit in and i dont listen to her or follow her arond like her stupid friend Jane Pool. i also herd rumurs that she's jelous of my looks but idk. i wish we could be Real Sisters, but i also dont wanna be a stuckup batch like her.

In a murky corner, Jon Sniw was watched the whole event. He walked up to me and shook his had. "Sansa can be a real rude, can't she?" he said in his deep planate tongue, and i nodded. "Dont let her get to u, ur amazing just the way u r" he said with a wink and slipped through the door. Jon i the only person i can relly talk to (other than his sister Arya) cuz he knows what its like to be an outsider at Winterfell because hes a b*stard and also dosnt know the secrets of his birth like me. i love him like a bother but not in anyother way

I walked forword to ward the door to the dinner room throug the lonely abuss when i heard a voice wisper behind me.

"Wots a little girl like you doin wanderin around winterfell by her own?" he questioned, in a voice that pierced the darkenss like a slashing rain.

It was… Ramsay Bolton

AN thanks for reeding the first chapter of my new magum opis lol. the next capter should be up in a day or 2


	2. Chapter 2: RAMSAY

AN HI! it's already chapter 2 time alredy! thiss 1 features an Internse ACTIOn Fight!

 **A SONG OF TEARS AND STROSM**

CAPTER 2: PERILESS PLIGHT

i felt Ramsey Bolten breatheing on my neck, the notorios criminal and killer. "Mmmmh, your a delectable little morsel, arent'cha?" said his harsh whisper. his big hairy hand moved deftly from his side to my sholder. "Hrrrph"

I knew he would touch me all over and do things to me and then maybe kill me and also fley me if i didnt do something, so i had to act. as his fingers passed over my stomch, i snatched his fingers and cructhed them in my fist.

"YEEEEEOCH!" he shouted and fell over on the floor. he grabbed my legs and pulled me down to his leave. with a serruptitus move, i toar a piece of my dress off and rapped it round his mouth to suffocate him. he muffled thru the fabric and tried to grab my hare, but i manuvered away across the friged stone floor.

my move away let him act. he jumped up, spun around, and took a dagger out of his purse. he tried to shove it in my thighs but i swang my arm and slurped him hard across the nose.

"YEEEEEOCH!" he shouted and fell over on the floor. he bounced up and pounced on a nearby staircase from which i came from, hopping on a step above me. this was bad, i thought. he has the high ground. but i kicked his foot and his billowing scarf down to the floor, and onto the step instead, usurping his advantage. "NOOO0ooOO RUBT! INSIDIOUS HGIRL!" he shoot and kickl wall. he lashed a punch out, his fist buckled with tension, cocking me right in the jaw. my eyes flashed with hellish pain. "SCREW YOU! DUDE YOUR A FUCK" i cursed in the moment. i writhed through the floor onto him. i had to end this ight soon.

suddently, my insincts told me to do something i never done before. this was a wierd thing to do but i did it and it ended the fight. i found his neck on his body and sunk my teet into the supply flesh. blood burt in my mouth, spiling over my genitle tounge. i fet myeself sucking the life-force of the pitiful sadsack.

Ramsan Bolin screamd with pain. he got up and started runner round screming.

the heavy wodded door burt open. "HAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION?" It was…

Neddard Starks!

"YOU BOY1 b*sterd of the dreadort! how DARE you enter my hall and desecrate my belofed adopted daughter?" he chest mussels rappeled with anger. i could tell he was really angry by this/. the other gards rushed out of the and pounted thir sowrds at Ransay Bokton. Eddad pulled his long swoard, ice, from his sword thing and moved to cleft this pathetic waist, but Rammey flipped over and and scuttled away.

Edward kneld beside me and placed a hand on me in a loving but not parental way. "how are you, my foster child?" he voiced concern. "im fine" i lied. he got up and went back to breakfast and i had to follow him too. but all i could thing of was how i bit a man and felt the crimson life-fluid flood through my ips. i felt ashamed, but also so ENERGISED and ENGAGED. what could it MEAN? who was i? what was I?! …will i ever kno?

AN WOW WHAT A CHAPER AM I RITE? NEXT 1 WILL BE SOON AND ALSO IM


	3. Chapter 3: In the Stable

AN hey heres the part 3 of my got fic. oh also i forget to mention this before but theres some spoilers for the series i this story.

Also i got my first reviw! timoty nguyen sorry that you found it borin but i insure you the next chapters will feature ple nty more of heafrtstumrping action and INTENSE DRMAA!

 **A SONG OF TEAFS AND STROMS PART 3: IN THE STABLE**

at breakfast i mulled over the incident with ramsey. because of the frigtening attack ned has me sit by him to keep an eye on me. i coud tell Sansan was unhappy by this and she was rollin her eyes and blowing rasberries at me.

Normally for breakfast i sit next to Jon Snow at the lowborne table. we always sat like friends (cuz there's nothing between us) but lately i've been more likely to sit close to him (especially when it's cold) and breathing in his deep musk.

for breakfast food we ate scrambled eggs bacon toast and orange juice. after it i went down to to the stable to see my adult friends; simple Sebastio and Debbi Milkmaid. "bye Eddard" i said to Eddard as i turned to leaf. "Stay safe my darling adopted" he said and gave me his fur coat to keep me warm.

Simple Sebatsion and Debbie Milkmad were always like y parents in Winterfell. even tho there not my REAL parents, they always felt like it and more than the Starks. Eddar, Arya, and Jon Snow are pretty nice to them, but everyon else look down on them cuase theyre low-born.

Simple Sebastan is a bearded man who wears mostly peasent tunics and he's a horse trainer. Debbe is a kindly lady with nice floral dresses and her job is to put milk on everyone doorsteps.

but even tho their nice and simple folk, they always have a sort of strange and arcane aura about them. they dont quit fit in, like i don't. but when you're with them, you just feel like they know too much, and that they're somethine greater and darker than a commener couple.

when i enters the stable, Debbie was sitting on a rocking chair and kniting a scarve, and Sebastian was teaching a little horse to roll over.

"RUBY FLORETTE CANIS SNOW!" Debbie exclaimed and put her knitting away and stood her up and hughed me. Simple Sebastio was busy with the horse. "Dancer, roll over" he told the horse and it finally roled. "Good horse!" he added and fed it a treat. then he stood up and brushed the horse hair of his overalls and walked and hugged me too.

"Why the visit?" he asked me expectedly. "I gotta tell yous guys something Secret and Dark" i hushed and they stepped closer as i whispered. "today Ramey Bolten cornered me in the halls o Winterell and attacked me…" Debbie gave a harsh gasp and sat back onto the chair with her hand on her mouth. "i fought him off" i reassured her and she moved hand to heart and had a hearty sigh. "YOU fought off the b*stard if the Dreadfort ALONE? I am so proud of what our girl she become" and i bloodshed at the complement.

"What i did to achieve the victory though…" i moved my voice to a deeper whisper. "I bit him and… I tasted the blood. i felt it flowing in me. it was EXCILLERATING!" Simple Sebastio listened silently and when i finished he packed up his horse supplies with an air of gloomy magnificence. shadowlike, he glowered and took my hand. "ruby, this is a day we've been expecting for many years. It's not safe for you at Wineterfell anymore. Come with us, we'll take you to a safe place in Essos." Debbie started gtathering her thing too. "he's right, you know. we have to get you to safety. You're becoming such a beautiful child" she reached out a delicate hand and brushed my chin as infinite sadness filed her stormy grey eyes. but before they could say anything, we were interrupted as turmpets and drums music pierced the air.

A triumphal song played and horsebeats could be heard from beyond the wall, and I remembered what today was. I saw Brab shouting down from a tower he climbed all by

himsself. "IT THEM! THE KING IS HERE"!

King Robert Baratheon was here to visit.

AN chapters will probs be every other day or somthing but in the meantime plz follow like and revew!


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Vista

AN heeey reeders sorry for the dlay heres the net chanpter!

I gotted my 2st revew! Thanks to godsthisisbadnex but also NOT thanks cuz that was a supper rude assment of my story! Its nut a joke ok its literature. And just cuz most ppl in game of throns dont have middle names doesnt mean rubby can't have one bt if you prefer you can think of her name as ruby snow of florrette canis or sometime. Ill follow ur advice ab0ot the beta tho cuz yur rite that's just good writing practice. But i will not delete ,y story! I prois therell be more sincerty and dimensionality but i will keep riting this and it will be succeed

But enough of my rant! On back to story!

CHAPTER 44: ROYAL VISOT

I walked gallently to the gat yo watch the royal procession of the king arrival. The Lannister solders rode in on big horses and there was a huge and beautiful carriage that was for the queen. I was wearing a purple dress with rinestones and a deep violet corset.

All the people of Winterfell cheered and waved at the happy parade. The knights waved back and then King Robert Barathen rose forward and jumped off his horse. He had on golden armour and a kingly crown sat atop his hairy head. He walked to ned and they cracked joke and then they went to the crypt.

Prince joffey, the prince of the realm, was also there. His golden hair shown like spun gold and his round face beaconed with smile. The crowd was wild for him but i could sense that something was wrong deep in his soul. I always had this sence where i could tell when someone had a darknening taint about them that made them rotten evil to the core. He looked like the kind of guy who would punch a puppy in a river just cuz he felt like it. I made a note to avoid the perfidus creep.

The next people were Queen Cersei of Lannister, who wore a flowing green dress with golden nets on it and a seafoam silken cardigan (AN i don't rember what everyone actually wore in the show so the details are changed to be more like what i imagined it should be) and her Lannister hair was woven into elaborate braids that twisted across her sharp shoulders. Her brother Jaim wore armour even fancier than Robert which i'm not sure is right cuz he's just a kingsgard and robert is the ing. Arya was beside me and she jabbed me in the ribs from below and as i bent down (i'm about a head.5 taller than her) she whispered "everyone says Jiame and Cersi are totally f***** (sex) eachother" i gasped delicately and put one alabaster hand across my mouth and said "Ara that's very rude to say right now" but of couse i knew it was true.

Jeffrey dismounted his horse and posed elegently. Catlin ran over to him and bent down, her ugly pruney face twisted in a face of admiration. She crooned over him, picking at his hair and wiggling her nose in satisfaction. "ooOH yes! This is the royal prince! Santa, come here, this is your betrothed future husband! You will be queen one day!" Sansa apptoached Joffey with awful affection, grinning seductibly and gesturing with her mousy boobs, but then the dumb bench TRIPPED and fell _all over the ground_! I nearly laughed but didn't to be polite. But everyone around us busted into fits of giggles and Cateline shot them all a deathly look.

Everyone was gonna go to the courtyard but Catlin abandoned Joffrey and hurried over to me and grabbed my shoulder with her malformed hand that was like a twisted branch. She said hoarsely "stay away from the royal family and from my children. I don't need you messing up this important visit or else Neddard won't become Hand of the King and i won't get to live luxuriously in King Landed. We need to make a good impression for the Lannisters and Baratheons so if i catch you out here again it'll all be over for you and i'll get Edd to disown you and you'll live in the gutter like the MUDSLUT you are for the resty of your life! So go away. Stay in your room and don't go around seducing Joff with your feisty wiles." she ungrabbed me with a hard shove into the mud and Sansa laugged from a distance at my own misfortune.

I buddled up my dress and hurried to my room whilst crying torrential tears of wet sorrow. And i jumped gracefully up the cold stone steps and lunged through the passage and shut behind me the heavy oak door as my body rattled with sobs. I was so angry i even put up my middle finger but i hid it under a blanket. I bet Kaitlin will say the same things to Jon Snwo and he will also be exiled to his room same as I was. Maybe we will find comfort in eachother arms in this trying time. But i knew something fishy was up.

The Royal visit was happening because of the death of John Arryn, the former hand of the king. Now King Tobert had headed to Winterfell with the rest of his family to see if Ned was right man for the position. But the thing is, no one knows why Jon Arryn died. I told no one this, but a few weeks ago i snuch into Mister Luwins office and stole the letter and i read it. It was all about the incident and how strange it was but i think there's a great enigma behind it. Most people at Winterfell hate the Lnnisters and will probably think it was them but something about what i saw in Cersee today tells me that;s not likely.

It was a collosal matter that would require lots of effort to unravel (especially now that i was banned from being explicitly out in public) so i had to be stealthy and smart and resourceful to reach the truth. Also i still had to deal with my unravelling bloodlust and the secrets of my past, and also i nedded to fund a way to talk to Simple Sebastion and Debbie Milkiamd about what they knew.

In the meantime i decided to put that behind me. It was nightime and the moon beamed down silver light as pure as the winter wind. I drank some blood to sate my hunger and then went to sleep before the trials of tomorrow.

AN THANKS FOR RADING THIS NEWETS CHAPter ! im not getting as many views as i want so if you liked this PLS share with all yur frends! Qnd dont forfet to reviw! All the best! - PLAtainumCat


	5. NEWS FROM AFAR

AN Heeeey readers! sorry for tha long weigt (i was busy with LIFE) but here's the next chapter! and also to my latet revieuwer: francisvirus thanks imglad you find it funny but how is it messy? aslo i know its funny in some places but its also ment to be drama? anywa to everyon else plsz review! 3

A SONG OF TEARS AND STROSMS: CHaPTER FIVE: LAMENTABLE MELANXHOLY: DROWNIN IN MY SORROW

I woke up the next night and it was dark. the black mist of night, intervoven wit the sorrowful and austere lite of the nigtly moon, wafted thru the wooded shudders of my wondow. i reched a finger and brished my cheek, feelig the cold brackish tears staning my polished face.

I cried before, and felt mysefl given over to the poweful forc of grief and sorrw rainin upon my sole. but now, the trials of yestermorrow behind me, i felt renude strength coarsing in me. proudly strtching in the derection of the oncoming dawn, ik raised a hand as fit ans felt the powers of fire and ice bubing in my blood.

i dressed in a violent dress wit magenta lace and black fishnets. i put on my mscara and lupstuck and dark purple eyeshdow. i put in silver earnings and let my red hair flow down mu back like a wild volcanic cascade. tMy room is very cozy and round. the harsh stone floor is coverdin plush grey (stark colour_) carpets. also the curtrains are grey and theres stark tapestires. theres a hugh stone fireplace with a wolve carved into the chimney above it and the heat baths my canopy bed wih it's heavy velvet curtains and thro pollows. .hen i pushed open the heevy wooden door to my room and excited into the hallway.

samsa's face and whole body was bulging like a harenet stuffed with pudding. i caught myself facetoface with her on her morning routine. she was crying in a cyan nightgown and hastily scrubbing her hair. "UGH i gotta get ready for Joffyre but I LOOK UGHLY!" she cried in despare. her bloodshot eyes shot to me and shit me a glare. "What u stairing at, FREKK!? MOOM!" she wailed.

Catlan darted in, her wrinkled face covered in slimey cucumber facial mask and her hair all in curlers. "SALSA MY DARLIN! sweaty what's wrong? let me help yu wit your hair!" and sh tried to grab the harebrush but her mutated habnds had to many fingers and she gkept droppig it into the hair. then she noticed e. "are you trying to fraternize with my TRUEBORN daughter?! get back to your room your not allowed to be put as i said" she slobbered at me with viscous anger while sansa kept sobbing and running her makeup. "btw your cant have breakfast with us no more while the lannisers are here so hears your breakfast" an she pulled a bowl of cold oatmeal from her purse and shoved it in m hands. i thougt of the delicious hot breakfast jon and me would be missing now cuz of catelyns dictatorial degree.

i turned back to my room but today i did not weep, for i was stronger and resolved. i would defy catelyn and do what needed to be done. I slaned the door and strutted fabulously over to my closet wich has a secret passagethrough the stony walls of Winterfall to the Great Hall wherte i can sneak and observe the seen unscene.

whence i finished crawling through the blackness i came to the secret balconey in the raptors above the hall. i saw King Robbert chortling egges like a hungry bore and Eddred was carefully eatin with discipline and order while Robbb, Arya, Bfan, and Recon were playing a fun game with Tommy and Marcella. the Cersii and Jamie were eating gold-dusted truddles off folden plated and Joffry was preening for the whole court. CJon and the others was cleared out of the hall, and also Catelyn and Sansaa was nowere to be found probably cuz they wer still working on their looks). i spied atound the room tryin to uncover some shady buisness.

Everything was go-in fine but then a terrible gust shook the room and blue out the candles and a hush fe.l over the crowd. Everyon grew deeply silent as darken shadows creeped cross the floor. The doos crashed open and Rodrick Castle ran in breathelessly. "MY LORD, I bare grave news!" he intoned to orchestrated gasps. and then...

AN THAT"S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! I PROMIS THE NEXT WAIT WONT BE AS BAD AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON AN FULL OF TWITS AND TURNS! see you'll next time and pls dont foret to review and share! BYEE *kisses*


End file.
